


MaxNeil: Confessions

by Sapphin3



Series: Prompt [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anyways, Boyfriends, Confessions, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, i guess, like just call him neil, what is this science camp neil thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphin3/pseuds/Sapphin3
Summary: Max takes Neil out to the forest to confess. Very cliche.Prompt from Sparklepool101. Please request more! I will love you forever if you do. <3
Relationships: Max/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp)
Series: Prompt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897072
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	MaxNeil: Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparklepool101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklepool101/gifts).



> No editing, but still good.

“Neil.”

Neil turned around to face the boy that called him name. Max was at the entrance of their tent-as he had just walked in-and interrupted Neil’s reading.

He didn’t mind, to be honest. He loved being around Max.

“Yeah?” he responded, setting his book down.

“We need to talk.”

Neil quirked an eyebrow at Max’s statement. The raven-haired teen grabbed the nerd’s arm as he contemplated the outcomes.

Neil and Max eventually ended up somewhere in the middle of the woods. It was a wide, open space with few trees cutting through. It was beautiful in Neil’s opinion. However, it only made him more confused. He wouldn’t lie when he said that he thought Max was taking him to his death.

Max moved his body so that he was facing Neil. He took a deep breath before taking Neil’s hand. (In which the nerd’s started to blush.) Max looked at their hands, refusing to look him in the eye.

Eventually he sighed, seemingly residing to his fate.

“I like you,” he blurted out, still not looking at Neil.

Neil’s face burned even brighter. He struggled for a response as Max let go and rubbed his own arm.

“I… I get if you don’t, or don’t want to be friends with me after this, but…” He looked down, letting his hand finally go limp. “Just know that, I guess.”

After a few seconds of silence, Max looked up.

Neil’s mouth was flapping in the wind, his face as red as a tomato. Max’s expression turned sorrowful, and he turned to walk off.

Neil decided that it was now or never.

He quickly grabbed Max’s arm, spinning him towards himself. Max looked startled-and, frankly, annoyed-but Neil immediately let go to talk.

“I- I… I’m, I…” he stuttered.

Max chuckled at his nervousness, and waited patiently for him.

That was something Neil always liked about the boy. Over the years, he grew kinder and softer. Neil couldn’t _not_ get a crush on him.

“I too!” he rushed, completely messing up his phrasing.

Max huffed out another laugh, under his breath, before doubling over in hysteria.

Neil joined him soon after, the two crumpled on the ground.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“So, does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?”

The two were sitting down in the grass, their heads lying against each other. Once they had calmed down, they had naturally found this position.

Neil smiled in response, hugging Max a little tighter.

“Yeah, I think it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Argh, it's so short.


End file.
